Rule Number One
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: "Shut up you poor filthy thing! You dare lay a finger on Tetsuya and I'll tear your throat." The venom in Akashi's voice is enough to make everyone freezes in movement. No one speaks. No one moves. Even Hanamiya himself shudders in fear. GoMKuro. HanaKuro. KagaKuro.


**Rule number one : Kuroko Tetsuya is ours, remember that!**

* * *

><p>"Let's have sex."<p>

There are some funny reactions regarding to this inappropriate ask. While Kuroko only gives a blank stare at the speaker, others, Seirin and Kiseki, choke on their food. Even Akashi looks up from his smart phone to give the daring person a heated glare.

Deciding it is the right time to answer – before the horrible _storm_ raging in, Kuroko bows low.

"I'm sorry, Hanamiya-san. I have my reasons so I humbly apologize, I have to turn your offer down."

Hanamiya's left eyebrow twitches.

"It's the ninth you reject me! Can you at least give me a chance? I'm sure you've done it many times with your former teammates that so called Kiseki no Sedai! So why I am not?"

Kagami's mouth hangs wide open. He shifts his gaze towards the Kiseki who suddenly looks flustered. His mind immediately screams a _'What the ****!' _countless times.

"Because." Is the only _the Shadow _says.

'_He even doesn't deny it?!' _Kagami thinks frantically_._

"What the hell type answer is that?!" Hanamiya barks. He grips both the smaller teen's shoulders, shaking the younger teen. But before anything else happens, a pair of sharp scissor is sent flying right on Hanamiya who successfully dodges it in time.

"Crap! _Akashi!_"

"Shut up you poor filthy thing! You dare lay a finger on Tetsuya and I'll tear your throat." The venom in Akashi's voice is enough to make everyone freezes in movement even though he barely says them loudly. No one speaks. No one moves. Even Hanamiya himself shudders in fear.

The _Red Emperor_ crosses the hall in five long strides, approaching his beloved Tetsuya who stares at him innocently. Akashi smiles at him. He bends down to give Kuroko a quick peck on his lips before turns around, crossing his arms and says with the same poisonous voice.

"Go away, Makoto, or I need to ask Daiki and Ryouta to kick you out?"

Hanamiya, who at least successfully gathers himself, hmph-es before walking towards the entrance, barking the poor Sakurai Ryou who cowers in fear to step aside from his way. There is a long pause after the door slammed shut, but gradually the atmosphere return to normal. People chatter and laugh again, some eat the treats.

As if nothing happened.

"Geez, Tetsu. That _Baka_ is a real pain on the ass." Kuroko feels a muscled arm drapes on his shoulders, almost brings him stumble if not for Midorima who is quick to steady him.

"Ah, Aomine-kun." He acknowledges, and then turns his head to Midorima.

"And thank you, Midorima-kun."

"Don't mention it Kuroko." He pushes his glasses before grumbles to himself under his breath. "_I knew it. This party is a waste of my time." _

"Kurokoccchi!" Kise glomps the _Shadow_ in a bear hug, practically shoves Aomine away. ("Hey! You bastard!") "Are you okay, Kurokocchi? You must've been scared to death! Ah, don't worry! I'll reassure you won't see him again." He rubs his cheek against the smaller teen's. His playful tone changes into dangerous one on the last words.

"It's okay, Kise-kun. I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to go that far."

"_Yare yare_, Kise-chin." Murasakibara pries the two away, his tone lazy as always. "You suffocate Kuro-chin."

He ignores Kise's plea and wail to put him down as he pats Kuroko's head.

"Please refrain yourself, Murasakibara-kun. You know I hate it as much as people trying to steal my milkshake."

Murasakibara stops, but not without planting a peck on Kuroko's cheek.

"_Hai hai_. I understand, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko adjusts his slightly disheveled dress shirt and tames his hair which now sticking out. He sighs, it's futile.

"Tetsuya, I think it's enough for today. You're tired. I'll walk you home." Akashi speaks in a low volume, yet, Kiseki and the others pick his words easily. Their eyes bulge out, knowing exactly what _the Emperor_ plans for the oblivious blunette.

"How kind of you, Aka—"

"Wait!" Aida Riko, Coach's Seirin exclaims loudly, cutting Kuroko's words in an instant. She runs closer towards the two.

"Kuroko-kun, you're tired, right? Why not let Kagami-kun to walk you home instead? I'm sure you don't want to trouble your former captain."

Ah, she's saving him. What a _Onee-chan _she is.

Kuroko seems to contemplate this as his eyes downcast, he looks up to meet Akashi's gaze.

"I think Coach is right. I'll home with Kagami-kun. Is that fine with you, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiles fondly at his little angel.

"Sure, it is fine, Tetsuya. Maybe next time." The red head leans closer towards his first love and kisses his smooth forehead. "Sleep well, Tetsuya. _Oyasumi_."

Kuroko smiles back, heart swells with happiness.

"You too, Akashi-kun. _Oyasuminasai."_

"Waa-! Kurokocchi, me too! Me too!" Kise wails from his spot which currently off the ground thanks to Murasakibara's fist on his collar.

"Have a sweet dreams, Kuro-chin." The Yosen Center says between cupcakes he chomps.

Nodding his head, Kuroko smiles gently.

"You too, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun and _Minna-san,_ I'm going home. _Oyasumi."_

Something cracks.

Everyone blushes at Kuroko's smiling face. His cute and innocent face driving something strange within their body. But Aida is quick on her feet. She throws Kuroko – literally – right on Kagami's awaiting arms. The Ace of Seirin flees immediately for fear something unwanted happens to his dear best friend.

'_Geez, it's your fault for having a cute face, Kuroko. Yet you don't know what effect you have on everyone.'_ Kagami thinks solemnly.

After ten blocks away, he finally decides it is safe and puts Kuroko down.

"Let's walk from here." He huffs. Kuroko nods obediently.

The two of them walk slowly. The sullen expression Kagami wears gradually dissipate. And for once Kagami doesn't mind at the silence envelopes them. Somehow it is… comforting. Oddly enough indeed. But maybe it is because he is with Kuroko and no one else. He takes a peek towards his companion whose gaze is dropped to the brick tile footpath.

"Oi, Kuroko." Kagami tries to catch the other boy's attention. He clears his throat. "Um, well, do you really mean _it_?"

"it?" Kuroko tilts his head, it takes so much effort for Kagami to not push him on the nearest wall and have his way with him.

"It's about you having sex with that damn Kiseki!" Kagami roars out.

"Ah." Kuroko's eyes glint mischievously, he then teases his friend. "_Ara_? Why is it, Kagami-kun? Are you jealous?"

Kagami's face must've rivaled his hair.

"W-w-w-what?! How can you get— Ugh, just answer!"

The glints disappear, replaced by a mysterious smile.

"What do you think then?"

Kagami baffles, his blush, if possible, deepens.

"M-me?"

Kuroko nods. Kagami scratches his head, trying his best not to stutter.

"I think you're still a virgin."

Kuroko blinks, tilting his head again. "And why is so?"

"Um… Come on. Remember that other time? When we accidentally stepped in the stall you only wear a boxer—" Kagami blushes at the memory, "—you almost sent us to death with your ignite passes. You won't do that if you're not virgin anymore."

Kuroko chuckles.

"What so funny?!"

"No, it's nothing. Thanks for believing me, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiles. Kagami has a hard time about this since it is the prettiest smile he ever seen.

"Oh, uh. So you're still virgin." Kagami says, dumbfounded. He stops. Wait, Kuroko is really a virgin?! Even with those perverts for three years?!

Unbelievable, yet it is something he's grateful for.

"So you are a vir— Wait, Kuroko! _Teme,_ don't leave me just like that!"

Kagami can't help himself for smiling though.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Because they love Kuroko the way he is, and not just lust after his body. And they still keep it. I'm glad Kuroko brought them back to their old selves. He's the cutest!— my secret thoughts<em>


End file.
